Is he really gone?
by Fidgitbabe
Summary: A while after Everything had ended Xev, Stan, and 790 are on the new Lexx. With Xev state of depression over the loss of her love Kai Stan decideds it's time for another adventure. Please R&R Rating may go up.
1. Tears for the lost love

Playing with her long blonde hair that reached below her shoulders. Sitting with her legs curled on the cold bridge floor. Silver streams of tears ran down her cheeks and off her delicate chin. Her luscious lips quivering in her sad memories. Why did he have to die, she was sure they could get him back. She would never give up hope. Xev wasn't one to fail so easily on her passions. The small robot head 790 not far from her reciting poetry of their lost dead man while scanning the universe. She seemed to cry everyday and didn't care how much 790 ridiculed or Stan tried to comfort. Nothing seemed to work.  
  
She sniffled lightly and moved her gazed from the black screen. For some reason her mind kept telling her that his body might show up somewhere. Her heart new he was gone and this kept it in it's broken state.  
  
"Oh god of all that holy beauty" came a voice not to far away fallowed by a sniff of some sort. "Your eyes shining bright..." Now adays 790 never finished his corny poetry, he just left it to a few minutes of silence.  
  
"You still haven't touched your food!?!" A male voice exclaimed after entering the room with a stretch. A loud sigh came from the vocals of the security gard class 4 and captain of the Lexx.  
  
No response came from the sorefull blonde. She just seemed to block out any life around her. Life just one entity that she did not want to be part of. A swirling mass of empty black. Fingers just kept running through her hair in a comb like motion.  
  
"Come on Xev! Please just a bit?" He asked with the usual pouting lips. Knees touching the floor beside her. Hands held up the food he wished her to eat. "You have realize that he is GONE Xev, G O N E gone! I hate to have to say it but It's killing me to have to watch you stare at that screen all day!" His frustration over the care for his friend was getting the better of the Captain.  
  
Her gaze finally turned to him. Eyes puffy and red, face as equally stained with tears as he bright blue pools. Her hands dropped from her hair and folded in her lap. "You right Stan, he is gone! Do you know how it feels?" Her question loomed in the air as she quickly got up from her sitting position and slowly pattered out of the bridge. Each clink growing more silent.  
  
He sighed and put the food aside, standing to normal height. He looked at 790 who ultimately glared back at him and shook his head. "Lexx, set course for planet fire..." He had a plan and he hoped it would work. For the sake of everyone on board the new little Lexx.  
  
"As you command Stanley..." The bug ship bellowed back threw the bridge and the black screen seemed to turn around. It was hard to tell with only one or two stars here and there. Though it was evident the little ship was moving. Hopefully Stans plan would work for once, then their lives may be one step happier. 


	2. Stanley tweedle you sly old fox

A.N. // Hey thanks ^^ I never expected to get a review and was like WOAH! when I got one, so this is for you Erika! Hope yeah like it. And I agree Lexx is THE coolest show.  
  
Disclamer: Since I didn't do this first chapter I just thought I'd say that the Lexx charaters and blah are not mine. Well... All except Kai *grabs Kai* he's now mine... And maybe Xev *grabs Xev* meh while in roam *grabs the rest and runs like mad* EHEHEHEHE!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Satin sheet lay in sprawls around her sleeping frame. Tangles of silky red fabric all across her body and the bed. Arms and torso twitched in opposite time of her legs. Lips quivered in the dreams that continued to haunt her every night. Breathing increased and twitching increased until her body snapped itself out. Upright she shot holding her head and breathing deeply. That haunting dream that she knew was not real. Though it felt so real, he touched her and she shuddered lightly. Taking a deep breath she looked around to ground herself back into her hated reality. Tears again filled her eyes. Why did her subconsious have to torture her so. With visual and mental taunts. She let her body fall back onto the bed and hugged the pillow lightly. Even she felt as if she wassn't acting herself lately. It all felt weird. How could Stan ever know how she felt, or what dreams haunted her every night, or the aching her whole body gave her despite her broken heart. Dam her increased libido. It was times like these she cursed it most.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A large sigh once again came from the stressed Lexx captain. He rubbed his head lightly with one hand and held his burgandy hat in the other. Sitting down on the pedistal of the Lexx's control tower. Xev was his friend and he deeply cared for her. His desire to try to desperatly get her into bed had ended quite a while ago. Though he still cared for his tortured friend. The loss of Kai seemed to have an effect on everyone. He suspected that Xev missed him so much she was willing to do anything for it. This was exactly what they were going to need if they wanted to strike up and deal with a certain early pest of planet fire.  
  
"Thine eye's of lavashing beauty..." Came the never ending ramblings of the lone robot head to the side. Lost poetic lines floating midrift in the wide open air.  
  
"Oh shut up 790! There is only so much of your rambaling poetry I can handle!" The small grey head with screens portraying eyes and a mouth was begining to drive him nuts. He replaced his cap and watched the screen, ignoring the curses he was now receiving. If it wassn't poetry he was rambling about it was insults directed at Stan. He personaly felt the robot was ungrateful. It would be easy to just throw the dam thing out into space and not care. Xev insisted they needed him so here he stayed, scanning for a home for them. Not at the moment though, they were right now on a different course.  
  
"Stanley, I see the planet you requested. Do you want me to blow it up?" The booming high voice of ship rang through the deck. A firery planet appearing on the once black veiwer screen.  
  
"No Lexx, don't blow the planet up. We will get you food after, promise" Tweedle said standing up to get a better look at the veiwer screen. He took a heavy breath and let it out with a shout, "Prince! I know you can hear me! I want to talk to you!" There was a pause of silence where even 790 himself didn't speak, only silence. "Prince!" He shouted again only louder then before. Hoping, acutally praying that the 'greeter of the dead' would come. An even more eerie slilence filled the bridge. A long pause happened this round. He was starting to think they had come here for nothing. That Prince no longer like playing games or cutting deals. He turned to face the pedastil, taking only a few steps before a familiar voice echoed through the room.  
  
"You called oh king of cowards?" The voice mocked the already agitated captain. The figure was none other then the infamous game player they had dealt with a long time ago. It was hard to believe Stan would come back to greet the master of headgames. He must have had a plan... but what?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N. // Kinda short... sorry i wanna leave yeah hanging to make it more interesting. ;) What's Stanley's plan ooooooooo tune in uh... i dunno, if i get another review i'll put up another chapter! hows that for a deal? one review = one chapter lol. Oh and please don't mind my terrible spelling. I have no spell check and yeah.... that my excuse. 


	3. Why do you toil with me?

A.N.// Hey all sorry It took so long but I was in the process of switching schools then I had Christmas in the Caribbean ^^ any way I am back and writing lol. Sorry for the miss-spelled named Erica, I will make a mental note *pokes the right spelling into her blonde brain* and yes I am very aware of the past seasons, knew I would get questioned by a true fan! It will all make sense in the end, because if you have seen the last episode then you would know that Prince claims to be the greeter of the dead! So yeah I went with that ^^. Also thanks to Curtinka for your review (don't ask he's a friend), and to sailorsun8! The encouragement helps!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stanley turned to face the preying eyes of one of the most formable opponents. He was just about to rebuttal when something occurred to him. How could he think of coming to fire when he had fire blown up? Further more, wasn't Prince trapped on the spacecraft with the President and his wife. So why was Prince standing before him, and why was planet fire in one piece? Maybe he was dreaming and needed a good pinch.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Stanley! Why is Prince here, standing before me, and why is planet Fire no longer blown up?" Her paused to let Stanley give him the eyebrows raised looked, then swiftly continued. "That is an easy answer! When Kai had defeated the little blue planet he released a life force inside the planet that I used to bring the shattered pieces of the fire planet back. Now dead spirits have a place to roam under my command. This energy also released me from my imprisonment and I can travel freely through the universe collecting the dead and dying spirits..." He trailed off in his own train of thought and a proud smirk lined his lips.  
  
Stanley curled his lips in discussed at the man standing across from him. 'Great that's all we need is Prince to spread his ego everywhere'. He knew Prince could here his thoughts so he left them be.  
  
"So Tweedle, why have you called me here?" He obviously knew that Stanley needed something, but everyone knows that Prince liked to toy with his subjects.  
  
Stanley rolled his eyes but decided that to get what he needed he would have to go along with Prince's games, what ever they may be. He cared so greatly for Xev's well being that he was willing to do anything to make her happy and lively again. "You know why I called you here, but I may as well say it any way. Xev has become depressed... So much that she refuses to eat anything!" He sighed slightly and slumped his shoulders. "I'm willing to do what ever you ask to bring Kai back to life..." He said looking directly at Prince with a frown perched between his cheeks. Whatever it as going to be, it wouldn't be easy.  
  
Prince raised and eyebrow and folded his arms, it seemed that for once in his life he hadn't been expecting that. He was expecting Stanley to ask him for Xev to fall in love with him, or something else sex related. "Interesting..." He said playing with his chin lightly. "So you, Stanley Tweedle, are willing to do anything to bring Kai back in order to make lovely Xev happy again?" Prince asked, as if to confirm something between them.  
  
Stanley's mind raced as he searched for anything in his body that would say no. 790's lousy attempts at poems were becoming anousense, perhaps it would be better to not have to hear them. He was expecting Prince to take a life for a life, as that was usually how the fiendish gambler dealt his cards. He took a strained breath and knew he had to do this, "Yes!" He said sternly letting the trapped air out of his lungs in one word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N.// Yes that's all this time as I am working out the bugs in my story so I will be back soon and that a promise. Also some impute would help greatly, that was next chapter could be long. Things such as should there be Lemon etc. Anything you feel ;) hope I didn't keep you waiting to long. Till next time, same Lexx time, same Lexx channel.  
  
Ja  
  
Mina-kitty ^^ 


	4. Wow, look at all the pretty colours

A.N.// must have really kept you guys waiting! Well I was sitting in my dorm and decided to write a new chapter. But please do review! I need feedback from my readers as it helps me write. Also I was wondering if you have seen the final episode Erica, as that is when Prince appears to say that he is the greeter of the dead. But thank you for all the reviews, you are my biggest inspiration right now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eyes shot open after a long night of tossing and turning to the vicious nightmares that haunted her. Long slender legs draped over the edge of the bed letting her neatly shaped feet touch the warm floors of her room in the new Lexx. A hand whipped away a batch of left over tears from her eyes leaving them just puffy and red. With a small sigh she stood and walked towards the bridge. As much as she hated to admit it, Stanley's company was actually comforting! 790, despite his unfinished words due to the way the new Lexx brought him back, was almost comforting in his rambling. Her feet tingled as she walked bare foot onto the bridge. Stanley sat on the captain's pedestal rubbing his forehead and holding his hat in the other hand. He looked up when he heard the pitter patter of Xev's feet against the cold floor.  
  
"Xev! How are you feeling?" He asked not really knowing what to say, as he was slightly confused himself. After the brief meeting with Prince all he got was a nod and then a quick exit. He supposed that the crafty slimy 'man' was going to make some devious task that him and Xev would have to go through, along with Stanley owing him something. It had only been moments before that he had been told to head to a planet called Furmento. He did not like the sound of what ever that was.  
  
"Fine..." She said quietly as she pattered onto the oddly silent bridge of the Lexx. She momentarily looked at the view screen to see only stars and darkness in the distance. She sighed and gracefully plopped herself down next to Stanley. She wasn't in the mood to talk, but the presence and the voices of another kept her mind from wondering off.  
  
He sighed deeply, though more subconsiouly then anything. He knew she was not 'fine', that in fact she was hurting. Hurting with a deep pain that no human could have explained. The cluster lizard in her must have kept her from wanting to share every emotion she felt. Then again he didn't know anything about her upbringing, so he was not in the position to pass judgment. His mouth opened, as he was just about to tell her what happened then thought better of it. If Prince was only playing games then he would not want her hopes up so they could be smashed into pieces once more. Instead he placed his hat back on his head and stood up, standing on the captain's pedestal. "Can you see anything yet Lexx?" He asked peering out the view window.  
  
There was a silence for a moment in time then the echoing young voice of the bug ship. "No Stanley, but I can feel something ahead of me..." The voice trailed off into silence again.  
  
A tingling feeling, more of a sensation then a tingling, surged through his body as the Lexx's words ended. He shivered lightly, feeling as if a cold chill had just crept down his spine. He looked to Xev to see her shiver as well. His eye's then shot to 790's, he was just continuing to rant and sing his poems off into space.  
  
"...Stanley..." Xev said, her eyes glued to the weird planet that had just appeared on the screen. It swirled with purple and blue and pink spirals that seemed to change in the sun's glow. Though, it wasn't a sun that gave the tiny planet light, but a moon like object surprizinly smaller then the planet itself. It looked almost magical, like a globe of shimmering crystals. Something you would want to reach out and touch just to feel the silky smooth texture run past your fingers. The tingle they felt must have been some sort of cloaking around the planets orbit path, as the planet its self was definitely something that would stand out in the darkness of space.  
  
Stanley turned and his mouth dropped at the site, "oh boy..." He wasn't sure what to do or say. This must be the planet though, as fragile and glass like as it looked. "Lexx take us down and land..." He ordered and watched the swirls that seemed to hypnotize your body and mind. He just hoped he had not lead them straight into a trap set up by the devious worm that Prince was.  
  
"As you command Stanley..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The putter of the moth was soft, like a humming tune. They were very quiet as Stanley flew the little bug around the sparkling planet in search of... well anything really. The grounds seemed to be made of blown glass or colourful ice. Deciding to get a better look at their surroundings he set the moth down carefully and both Xev and him stepped out onto the weird surface. Their was a clink of the connecting boots to the material that sounded like ice... yet was not slippery at all. He scratched his head in curiosity and walked forwards to see if he could find what ever it was that Prince had sent them here for. Giant Mountains of the crystal substance surrounded clearing where they had landed. It just looked like the kind of place where you would put something special.  
  
Her blue eyes looked all over the area as her boots made their tiny clicking noise against the ground. Hips swayed as she walked in her normal love slave stance. She didn't know why they were here but she did know that it was very beautiful. She wondered if this planet was inhabited. As her mind raced with a million questions all at once a figure seemed to creep quietly along the surface. Between the stigmatized growths of crystal they slunk, towards the tall transformed blonde. She didn't even notice the presence until a pair of hands grabbed a hold of her. The sudden grab at her startled her and caused her to jump. Flipping around in a quick spin she released the grip and came face to face with a man. They had neatly trimmed hair that swirled in every direction, like the patterns of the planet surface. His eyes were a stunning silver and his skin was tinted golden. "Who are you?" She shouted and stepped back once, it just wasn't normal for people to go sneaking about grabbing others.  
  
"Beg my pardon miss, I was just so stunned by your beauty!" The man said and his eyes stared her over. It was kind of a curious look, more then a perverted violating one. Like he had never seen a female before or something.  
  
Her eyebrow arched with more curiosity. "No problem just wondering why you were sneaking up behind me..." She said and scanned the boy over her self. He was an interesting character that was for sure. Hair of the same length flying in every which direction, eyes unlike anything she had seen before, and a skin tone of a mineral. It was truly interesting to see.  
  
"I've never seen anything like you before..." The boy said more to himself then to her. His head craned to the side to see that she was in fact standing there and it was not just a dream.  
  
"Uh... Do you live here?" Was all she could say at this moment. It was true that not many had ever seen a love slave before but she doubted he knew what she was meant to be.  
  
"Hmm?" He was pulled away from his train of thought and stared back up at her. "Oh! Yes I do, I live with my family in my tribe not far from here!" He stated with a smile then had a thought. "You should come to my village, they would be happy to meet you!"  
  
She thought about it for a moment not knowing whether to trust this boy or not. 'Great fun, go to a whole town of them to get stared at...' Though Stanley had his reasons for being here and maybe this was it. "Well... alright but let me find Stanley first!" She said walking past him and back to the place they had left to moth.  
  
"There is another?" The boy asked quickly following her at a steady pace.  
  
"Yes, his name is Stanley." She retorted hole heartily. This seemed to be taking her mind off of her heartache at the moment.  
  
"His eh?" He said to him self and went off into a ramble of his own thoughts that Xev decided to ignore.  
  
"Yes, his!" She repeated to back up what she had said, not really knowing what he meant.  
  
For a few moment they walked in silence until they came upon the moth and Stanley who was looking worried. Then again Stanley was always looking worried so it was nothing new.  
  
"For heavens sake Xev! Where on earth have you been?" Stanley flustered out in his panicked voice.  
  
"I've been on this planet, not earth! And I was looking around when I came across this little..." She stopped and looked around to see the boy was no longer following her. In fact he was no where to be seen. "Hmm that's funny, could have sworn..." She then realized that she had not even heard him walking when he was walking with her. The locals must have learned to walked quietly so as not to be heard. It was creepy thought though, to have a bunch of spiky haired golden people sneaking around. Then again she didn't even know if they all looked like that one boy.  
  
"This is no time to be playing around! We don't know where we are and this place could be dangerous!" Stanley sputtered, going off on his usual routine of freaking out when he didn't need to.  
  
"Oh Stanley calm down will you. If this place was trouble then don't you think it would have already shown its self?" Xev said placing her hands on her hips and stared straight at her flustered friend.  
  
"Your right Xev, maybe I'm just over..." Before he could finish a galley of multicolored cords flew over their heads and tightened around their arms. "...Reacted..." He finished his sentence as he tried to fight off the binding but to no avail as one of the people that look similar to the first boy knocked him over the head. His eyes rolled back and he felt the cold flooring before complete darkness.  
  
Xev struggled as well and had managed to get her bindings off only to receive four more as well as the original. It was odd because she could not rip them like she could normal cords and roping. This had to be some special kind, perhaps made of the same stuff as the flooring. The many people forced her to her knees and she looked around at all the coloured faces, silver eyes, and spiky hair do's. She recognized one of the boys as the one that had been walking with her not even moments ago. A strong glare was given in his direction and she could see him quiver under it.  
  
"Good work men..." Came the strong voice of a tall man who walked out and patted the boy she knew on the head. "Don't be afraid Torlen! Yes, I women have powerful emotions but she can do nothing to you." He said looking over at Xev who was still glaring like crazy. "Take them both to the Temple, we are going to have a ceremony..." He said menacingly.  
  
Xev didn't like the sound of that and tried to fight more but there were just to many of them that all seemed to have a rope on her. She finally gave in and let them lead her along. Though she gave each one of them a glare and watch them shiver with slight fear. It was a funny feeling to have such a strong effect one people with just one set of face. She watched as they drag a limp and unconscious Stanley away. Her thoughts then again returned to Kai... Were he here then they would both be saved right about now! She would give her thanks and he would say something about how the dead don't need thanks or something along those lines. She suddenly wished that what ever they were going to do that it might end up in death so she could join him in the after life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N.// Well, sorry that took so long. Thank you for being so patient with me as I go to a boarding school and it is hard to find time to update. Hope you all like it, and yes I left a cliffhanger but do not despair as I have already started on the next chapter! I would like to know it I should add a lemon scene though, give me your thoughts.  
  
Ja  
  
Mina-kitty =^.^= 


	5. Ok, ok you were right

A.N.Ok so my friend here at school has given me vote that says yes there should be a lemon. Any one else? Going once.... Going Twice.... Tell me what you think! Oh and enjoy the next chappie.

Through a brightly coloured city, through many staring faces, through the struggles and fights. The strange gold tinted people with hair of all sorts of colours peered as the small group dragged Stanley and Xev off to where ever they were going. Her gut instinct told her that she should try to fight again, a 'ceremony' could not be a good thing if it involved tying them up and knocking Stan unconscious. She did nothing but oblige until her eyes laid sight upon the building to which they were heading. There were statues of tall and 'important' looking men all around the out side holding the symbols of new life in their palms. It did not look like any ordinary praying temple; in fact she decided that now was the time to fight the men off. Stopping dead in her tracks she caused a few of the men in front to jolt which gave her enough slack to get a shot at one of the guys on the side with her heeled boot. Many stood in shock at the spiky haired boy who was lying unconscious on the ground, which gave Xev the time to slip the cords off of her. Though just as she got the last one off she was swarmed by the now aware beings.  
  
It was a tough battle, fighting off a good 20 men by her self. Her fists swung and her boots collided with stomachs and legs as she frantically tried to push them off. It was now down to that last five and her, though she stopped when she saw the master of them holding a brightly coloured knife to an unconscious Stanley's throat. "Just typical!" She blurted out loud as she dropped her fighting stance. She did not want Stan to get hurt, and of course instead of playing fair the bad guys always used the hostage. She only put up a little fuss as the remaining five tied her arms behind her back and began pushing her forwards along the path to the weird temple. Still the others beings stared wide-eyed at Xev, though it had become intense now that she had knocked down 15 of their men single handedly. The cluster lizard DNA did have some use.  
  
With a few more minutes of pushing and 'keep moving Blondie' they were standing in the middle and the silver and gold temple. Statues of men standing tall and proud were everywhere, a few of them were towering of figures that appeared to be women. However, the women in statues looked nothing like the women she had seen on the streets. They all had long flowing blonde hair and eyes that twinkled blue the statues them selves looked like actual frozen angels with out wings. These figures where bowing and praying up towards the men. It sickened her at the very sight. She didn't have much time to examine all the statue's as she was push over towards to pillars that stood slightly taller then her. They were gold and looked like part of the mural behind them; the mural portrayed one of the statue girls being sickly molested and raped by one the beings of this planet. It suddenly hit her. She didn't know why but they must have thought her to look like one of these creatures, and judging by the mural on the wall she was not going to like what they were most likely going to do. This had crossed a line and she not being pushed around anymore. Her boot flew up to meet of the boy's heads but they were prepared this time and the boy grabbed her leg while a second grabbed her other leg off the ground. Two more grabbed her tied arms and began carrying the struggling Xev towards the pillars. Four priest-looking beings came up and helped them strap her hands in the silver bands attached to the pillars. With much effort they finally got her legs into a pair of silver bands that slid up and down the pillars. She couldn't move and struggling did nothing for her, with Stanley unconscious and now chucked behind silver bars she was helpless to these disgusting creatures that were going to have there way with her. It was in moment like these that she would yell his name, it was in moments like these she wished she herself were dead, for calling his name would bring nothing. He was gone, forever, and she was going to face the fact that for once... Stanley was right.Buahahaha! Left yeah hanging didn't I :p I love doing this, if I get a review I might show you the next chapter, but just maybe! 


	6. Too see, or not to see, that is the real...

A.N.Ok the cliff hanger was so bad I couldn't wait to write again :s lol. So I can only imagine what you guys must have felt. Well I was going to make this happen later but I have plans for the later so I think I'll put it in now! Enjoy  
  
Woozy... Dizzy... where were they? Some place shiny... The after life, that must be it... That meant they were dead. Ha, death, what a concept. Lights became more visible as the eyes became less blurry. Probably adjusting to the purity of the after life. Though the more their eyes became still on the object around, the more peculiar it appeared. Statues? What did they have to do with the afterlife? Then again how would they know what the after life was supposed to look like? Straining the tiered muscles they sat up and realized they were sitting in a room over viewing something. Hands reached all over them self to check that they were in fact there. Arms, legs, hair, clothing, yes it was all there. With one more push they raised to their legs and walked over to the railing to see what it was that this room looked over. It wasn't that far down, perhaps a story and a half. The room itself was round and temple looking with priests doing some sort of weird ritual. On the other side there was a struggling female bound to golden pillars. They were speaking something to her and they couldn't hear over all the commotion. Eyes focused on the girl a little more, and when they mapped out all her aspects they realized who it was. Blonde hair, lizard skin outfit, stunning blue eyes... It was Xev! Xev could not be dead... Could she? No, surely they would not have her tied to posts if she was. They would not stand for this; Xev would not be harmed when they had the ability to do something about it.  
  
The elder being walked over to her and lifted her chin so she could look him straight in the eyes. "You are different from the others!" He said with a devilish smirk, though found it peculiar how she back.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked giving him a fiery glare and wanted so much to shove her heeled boot through that smirk of his. If it weren't for this confounded bindings she would, though that was obviously the purpose, to make her do their biding with out a fuss.  
  
"All the others of your kind were very grateful to receive our implanting! Non have fought back like you. Though I could tell from the start you were different." He said letting go of her face and walking back towards the priest who were chanting something peculiar in a foreign language.  
  
She didn't know what he was talking about, but she sure as hell did not wanting any 'implanting'. She watched curiously as the elder put on an ancient amulet and closed his eyes lifting his hand and walking forwards into the gala of men that had collected. Obviously he was picking one, though this seemed kind of a random way to choose somebody. His hand stopped on the forehead of a tall muscular being with spiky blue hair and green tinted skin. These people just had all sorts of colours. The first boy she met was among the priests who were all gold and silver in some way. Her thoughts were abruptly disturbed when she saw the blue and green man who was now wearing the amulet walking up to her. She struggled harder on the bands, trying to find a weak point in them. There was non, she was stuck and his hands were now scanning the whole of her body. Normal the petting would have set off her hormones, but all she could think about was Kai. Tears began to drip from her eyes, "Stanley!" She yelled in hopes that the commander of the Lexx would wake up, though how Stan would be able to get out from behind bars and fend off a temple full of men was beyond her. More tears dripped as the man attacked her neck with his lips and began lifting her legs by her inner thighs. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall down her cheeks. Maybe it would kill her and she could once again be with Kai...  
  
It was then, she had been expecting something, but suddenly she felt the hand stop where they were and the lips removed them self from her neck. She opened her eyes and saw the boy staring at her with wide shocked eyes, then suddenly he dropped, dead to the floor. Her own eyes went wide, no... It... It couldn't be... It wasn't possible... She was dead... this was all a dream... There, right were the elder had once been stood a tall Brunnen G she thought to be dead for so long. His arm was out stretched and his brace had just recoiled back into its normal position on his right arm. It wasn't long before many of the others started swarming him in anger at the loss of their friend. He fought a lot more swiftly then he had before his actual death, and seemed immensely quicker then she remembered. He shot three more and knocked out five before they realized they were no match for him and would have to go for help. One of the bigger priests grabbed the elder as they evacuated the temple. He watched as they left then swiftly turned around and undid all the bands keeping Xev trapped to the pillars. The minute he did so was the minute he received a swift smack to the face. He was stunned and stared down at his teary eyed friend. "What was that for?" He asked in the voice that he had used when he declared his love before his departure. A no longer monotone, I hate the universe type voice, but actually meaningful.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming..." She said her pouting lips turning into somewhat of a smile. It was too much like a dream, but after having felt his flesh touched her hand she knew it was real. All to real... She was interrupted was again by a stirring coming from Stanley's direction. Good they wouldn't have to drag him out!  
  
He clutched his head as he sat up, looking around and trying to make sense of everything that was shining in his face. With a groan he flopped down into a sitting position and blinked until object became clearer. What he saw, though, was a dark figure peering at him next to a lighter figure. He focused in on the dark figure and jumped when his vision became clear. 'No! It couldn't be! But he just saw...' "Oh god I'm dead." His fingers grabbed a bit of his skin and pinched. "Ouch!" He peered a little closer at the dark figure, "Kai?" he asked inching forwards in the cell.  
  
"No Stan your not dead..." Kai said in a plain voice, yet not as monotone as he would normally have issued.  
  
"I'm not? Then that means... That means..." 'Crips! Prince kept his word for once, and it wasn't a last minute thing.' "Wow..." was all he could say as he used the bars the help him stand.  
  
Kai used his armband to knock the lock off the cell and pulled the door open to help Stanley out. It felt good to be alive; he had only tasted it for a short time before he died again. The blood actually flowed...  
  
Xev disrupted his thoughts when she ran over telling them they had to go; she had heard more coming through the doors.  
  
Kai threw his arm up and grabbed Stan by the back of the shirt, waiting for Xev to grab on before shooting into the ceiling and lifting them to one of the balconies. When they landed Stan looked over to see many fuchsia- coloured men holding weirdly shaped weapons. One looked up and spotted Stanley golden 4, standing out against his light burgundy suit. They were spotted. "Run!" he yelled and ducked just before a shimmering arrow hit the wall behind him.  
  
Kai lifted him up again and pushed him forwards into a run waiting for both of them to get ahead.  
  
Xev gave him a look of stubbornness as he tried to make her get ahead, though only received an 'I'll be ok'. Her boots clinked against the marble floors as she chased after Stan; he needed more help then anyone. Out side the temple was darker then inside, as the light on this planet was purely from a moon. The silver light shimmered of the two as they ran down stairs to find the path that lead to the moth. They were stopped short when a group of the fuchsia warriors pointed weapons at them from the bottom of the stairs. Many began ascending towards them. It seemed like a dead end until Stan grabbed Xev and then jumped down to slide onto the street from the awning.  
  
Both of them rolled when they hit the coloured surface. She flipped her hair back out of her face to see the fuchsia men surrounded them. She went to get up to defend Stan when she saw Stan get up and stand in front of her. With a wall on one side and the men in a semi circle it seemed hopeless, yet Stan held his fists out and told Xev to stay back.  
  
"Give us the angel..." One hissed stepping forward on the nervous Stan with a malicious grin. "...And I might let you keep certain body parts."  
  
"Xev is not yours! I will not let you touch her!" He stated way to boldly for Stanley Tweedle.  
  
"Your call!" The man responded and took a few steps forwards before connecting with an out swung fist.  
  
Xev was the only one of the bunch that was shocked the men were merely aggravated. She stood and bared her own fist, knowing this would definitely cause another battle to occur. She didn't have time to hit another of the strangely coloured men though, as she was swooped up by too strong arms and watched as things went flashing by. Some one had grabbed her and was running like crazy, Stanley was chasing after with many men behind him. These hands either belonged to a very fast alien or she had once again been pulled from harms way by her savior. The question was concluded when they rounded a corner to disappear from the path, with Stanley close behind.  
  
"This way..." Stanley panted catching his breath and adjusting his hat as he led them through the bumps. "I think we go this way to the moth."  
  
Now she knew it had to be Kai, "I can walk you know!" She said as he was not putting her down though made no struggle to get out of the safe arms that held her over his shoulder.  
  
"Not on these grounds, they are coloured for a reason..." Kai responded shifting her a bit as he followed Stan at close distance.  
  
"Why?" She was curious to know why she couldn't walk and they could, what was this planet anyway?  
  
"They can feel you in the ground Xev that's how they found you in the first place..." Kai stated after a short pause between her question. "They live their lives breeding with other beings and use the colours and shields around their planet to lure ships in. Women especially... They believe beautiful women should belong to them and that any women with blonde hair and blue eyes is an angel sent to them from the moon."  
  
"...Oh..." Was all she could say in response, leaving the conversation to become quite as they tried to find the moth.  
  
They came into view of the little bug pod just in time, for as soon as they started loading in Xev's foot hit the ground and you could hear shouts in the distance. Stanley fired up the moth and they were up with in seconds, to watch the fuchsia men cluster below, shooting arrows and cursing Kai and Stan. Some of them were almost to close; though not close enough. They were safe now.  
  
It wasn't till they were on board the Lexx and heading for space could the three really relax. Xev, however, could not relax as she was still in awe of having Kai back. As they walked down the main hall she spotted something on the upper part of his right cheek. She grabbed his arm forcing him to stop, her finger reaching up to touch the mark left by one of the weird men. When she examined her fingers she couldn't believe the site, it was not yellow like the proto-blood, but red, crimson, ruby, all the normal colours it should be. She looked back up at him softly to receive a light smile she had not seen from him before. "You really are alive!"  
  
He nodded but was unsure what to do; he denied having feelings for so long that it felt awkward to suddenly feel warmth and liveliness inside. He wanted to reach up and touch her face and give her what she had been begging so long for. But Stan yelling at the two from the bridge interrupted his hand.  
  
"Hey love birds! Come look at this!" He stated staring at the screen. He didn't want to disturb them but though it was only fair that they should see what he did.  
  
He let his arm drop back down to his side and gave her a half smile. When he received one back he knew she could wait and turned to walk onto the bridge. Followed closely by the scandalously dressed blonde. What they saw on the view screen was quite remarkable. All the swirling pretty colours had gone from many to one viciously swirling mass of fuchsia in a short amount of time, ever so often a splash of red would streak across the planet, along with the occasional blue.  
  
"They are mad... and morning over their loss." Kai said folding his arms. He had once again taken away lives, which means families would be, one person shorter and mothers, wives, and children would cry out in loss. Only this time it hurt to think about it.  
  
Xev squeezed his shoulder lightly knowing he was not happy thinking about it. "Don't let it bother you, it would have been them or you. You know you can't change that!" She said reassuringly.  
  
Stan nodded and agreement and regretted showing them the planet that slowly disappeared off the screen. "Well I'm going to take a shower, see you two at dinner!" He said now turning and leaving to give them some space.  
  
Kai stared at the screen for a moment, thinking about everything that just happened, wondering how it was that he came to live again and why he turned up just in time to save Xev and Stan. He was almost expecting himself to disappear till they needed him again, though Xev's smack to the face and examination of normal coloured blood assured him that he was in fact alive.  
  
She took his hand in hers to pull him out of the thoughtful trance and she received a look of attention she led him off the bridge and away from 790's cursed rambling. The robot head did even know where he was half the time. So for him to know Kai was here was unlikely. In her room they could have some privacy and catch up time...  
  
A.N. wow longest chappie yet! Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Though I would put out the next one until I get at least 1 constructive review, even if it says yes or no to the lemon!!! One review, next chapter. 


End file.
